The Induction
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: A oneshot song fic about Hidan's induction to Jashinism, rated for language and gore. Let me know if the rating should go up. Read and review please!


A/N: This is how I imagined Hidan became inducted into the religion of Jashinism. Lol. I rewrote the song Blood by My Chemical Romance, (the tune is also slightly changed as well) to fit the story.

I don't own MCR or Naruto

**The Induction**

A small 10 year old boy, with bright lavender eyes and shiny white hair tugs on the robes of much taller, and larger version of himself.

"Father?"

The man looks down a questioning look on his face. "Yes Hidan-kun?"

"Why is everyone here? It's not a worshiping day, or a holiday." Hidan looks around the large room. It is the village church, and everyone in the village seemed to be there.

Men and woman, boys and girls as young as 12 were around him. His father was holding a black leather bible in his hands, a symbol of a triangle with a circle around it on the cover; the words, "To Serve Jashin" in bold silver Kanji.

He knew that the younger boys and girls were considered apprentices in their religion of Jashinism and knew that their beliefs were sacred and important. His father and mother made sure to teach him the ways of their religion, making sure he read his bible every night. His bible was much smaller than the one his father was holding, but the meaning was the same.

Hidan eyed the white robes everyone was wearing, they were the special robes that he had seen his father wear when he'd go to the church and induct a new apprentice. His father being the leader of their practice, being claimed to be the most pure of all the Jashin followers, an albino. The symbol of purity amongst Jashin believers. Hidan himself was born albino like his father.

His eyes scanned the ranks of people, eying their necks, looking for one that did not have a rosary adorning it, holding the same symbol that was branded onto the front of their bible. Everyone was holding their bibles open, murmuring prayer's, creating a buzzing sound throughout the room. Confusion clouded his mind as he stared at the ground and then suddenly, realization struck him like a ton of bricks when he realized what he was standing in the middle of.

The young albino looked back up to his father. "Father?"

The older albino smiled down at his son. "Yes Hidan?"

"Is everyone here…for…my…induction?"

His father beamed at him.

"Very good my dear boy, today you are to become an apprentice!"

Confusion arouse once more in Hidan's eyes.

"But…I'm not yet twelve!"

"Yes, Hidan, but you're a special case. You're an albino."

Hidan paled till he was white as his robes and backed up a bit. He knew how these inductions went, he'd been allowed to see one last year. They were quite painful up until the prayer was finished and they would give him the final stab of the pike that would become his own.

His father frowned at his reaction. "Son, this is a very important event so, cooperate."

"B-but father." Hidan trembled, he was terrified of the induction, he knew he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to endure the pain for his God.

His father glared and then sighed deeply, and what he did next surprised him. He started to _sing_.

"Well, we encourage your _complete _cooperation."

Hidan stared up at his father and then over to the man standing beside alter of their church, his grandfather, when he began to sing as well.

"You _will _receive your rosary and it _will _make you smile.

Then his father and the rest of the church begin to sing.

"We can't control you, but _HE _knows how!"

Hidan backs up away from his father slowly, feeling slightly terrified of the insane occurrence in the church. This is not normal.

He chokes back a shriek when his father grabs his arm, preventing him from escaping, and then bites into his lip as he feels the first pike penetrate his right thigh. The young albino begins to pray to Jashin to help him survive his induction.

"We know you'll love it, honestly, so we'll be here for a while. So, give Jashin blood! Blood! Gallons of the stuff. Give him all that he can drink though it wont be enough."

Hidan swallows his cries, merely whimpering as he was stabbed multiple times with the pike. His once pure white robes becoming full of holes and stained red with his blood. A priest and a priestess were holding his arms out, so he would not fall down during this process. Still they continued to sing.

"So give him your blood, blood, blooooooooooood." Hidan cries out as the pike spears him through the gut, blood gushing as it is yanked out.

"He'll grab a glass because your starting a flood."

Hidan gasps for air as the pike strikes through his throat.

"You'll celebrate when you'll never need the gurneys."

The pike went through his right shoulder.

"Jashin'll fix you proper, with no need for luck."

Then it torn his left Achilles tendon.

"The priests and the priestesses will adore you so, but it's really quite alarming since life's such an awful fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

Hidan felt blood pour down his chin as his cheeks were jabbed through.

"We gave him blood, blood, gallons of the stuff."

The pike went straight through his right hip and then his left.

"We gave him all he can drink but it's still not enough."

He groaned as he was thrown to the floor on his back, his body crying out in agony, but he felt as if he was becoming numb, although he had holes on almost every inch of his body. He could still hear the loud singing, as his blood pooled around him, soaking into his cloths and hair.

"So you'll give him Blood. Blood. Blooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood."

He couldn't scream as the pike was stabbed into his heart, he felt himself begin to die.

"You're the kind of human wreckage that he'll love!"

The singing stopped as Hidan began to drift into unconsciousness. He felt warm. Suddenly the room was buzzing again, everyone in the church was around him, praying. Then he finally blacked out.

-

Hidan opened his eyes feeling warm still, he looked around the room to only see his father standing over him. When attempting to stand up he found that he couldn't the pike was still in his chest. He brought his right hand up and griped the cool steel and yanked it out, twitching a bit and sat up.

"Congratulations Hidan-kun. You have made me proud, you have successfully died and now you are reborn as a loyal and true follower of our God Jashin.

Hidan smiled lightly and stood before his father.

"Thank you."

The older albino holds up a shiny, silver rosary, the Jashinism symbol dangling from the chain.

"Bow your head my son."

Hidan obeys and waits until the chain is slide over his head and then stands up straight once more.

"Your pike."

Hidan accepts the long steel weapon.

"Today is your first day as an apprentice, you have been blessed. Training will begin immediately, go clean yourself and meet me in the courtyard. You will receive your new bible as well."

"Yes father."

With that the older albino walks from the room. His son watching after him. Hidan wraps his blood caked fingers around his rosary and smiles. Though he is young, he is beginning his future.

He whispered a word of thanks to his lord Jashin and exit's the room.

~fin~

A/N: I cant help but giggle, that was a spur of the moment thing.

Tally's words: Gyoosh o.o . . . that was good, bloody good (no pun intended or was it...?) Very interesting one-shot.


End file.
